Summer Internship
by BmD-XIII
Summary: What happens when my mom signs me up for an internship, and my advisor turns out to be-you guess it! XD
1. Chapter 1: You Got Me A Job? !

**_Ok, so this was just a result of boredness, middle-of-the-night (at 1am) delusions, and...did I say boredness? This was just a random thought that popped into my head. And here's the result. I guess I'll say more at the bottom?_ **

"What do you mean you got me a job?" I nearly choked on the decaf coffee I was drinking along with the rest of the McDonald's breakfast we bought that morning.

"Yes. It'll give you something to do, instead of just being here all day doing nothing." My mother said, her back to me as she was washing dishes at the kitchen sink.

"But it's summer! I think I'm entitled to a summer where I don't have to do anything." I rolled my eyes, because I already knew that wasn't a good enough excuse for her. Nothing ever was. Not even this. "I think that after working my ass off for two years, I can take two month off before I have to go straight back to school again." I scoffed as I readjusted my black-rimmed glasses as they slipped down my nose in frustration.

"Well, don't worry. This job—this internship applies to your college major, and what's better is that you'll be getting paid for it." That last part caught me off guard, making me pause mid chew as I was eating my breakfast sandwich. I quickly swallowed the (this proves how much of a biology nerd I truly was) bolus [and nearly choking once again] and with a cough:

"How did you manage that?" I asked her, wiping my hands on the paper towel in front of me.

"One of my co-workers told me about it. She said that it's a pretty big program for those who are biology majors." She said, drying her hands on the towel and turning to face me. I let out a sigh.

"But—" She cut me off.

"Well, it would put you to good use, instead of just being on the Internet all day, playing your video games." She stared me down, forcing me to look away and accept my defeat.

"What do I have to do?" I asked, scratching my head.

"That is for you to find out. You have an interview tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock." She said as she disappeared off to her room, and returning after a few seconds with a big white envelope in her hands. She handed it to me. "Here's all the info."

"Where is this place anyway?" I asked as I undid the metal clasp that sealed the envelope and removed all the papers to look through.

"It's at the Starfall Medical Facility." She said as she began to dry and put dishes away. I continued to read the papers.

"Says here they're looking for college freshman who have taken four years of biology in high school, with—" I thought this next part was unusual, because it was far too specific, and too coincidental with my education history. "—At least two of those years being taught at a university level."

"See? That's why I got it for you." My mother sat down next to me.

"But you said 'interview'? Then how do you know if I'll even get the job?" I asked, looking towards her as she put her silvery brown hair up with her scrunchie.

"Because the advisor wants to talk to you. He said that with your "knowledge and background that you would be beneficial to the program". She made sure to use air quotes as she said that me.

"Well, who's the advisor?" I said, grabbing a pen in order to fill out the forms that were in the envelope.

"Umm. I don't remember his name. That's why you find out tomorrow." I rolled my eyes, because of course she wouldn't remember. My mother always had problems with remembering things. Things that I always that were important.

The next morning, I dreaded getting out of bed. It was eight in the morning. And I was accustomed to waking at twelve in the afternoon because it was summer. I showered, threw on a nice white shirt, skinny black tie, along with my slacks, dress shoes and coat. Business attire if you will. I fixed my hair, keeping my usual 'stylish but messy-hair' style. I prepared my messenger bag with my laptop, and the papers that I had filled out the day before. With my iPhone and keys in my pocket, I headed out to Starfall Medical Center, only a few miles into the city. I threw on my headphones and listened to some Red Hot Chili Peppers songs that I had downloaded a few nights before.

The directions in the letter told me to go to the lecture hall in the facility. I assume this is where the med students met for lessons and things like that. The place was empty, which led me to believe that I was in the wrong place. I guess it was a good thing I got there early with some time to spare.

"Umm…is there anyone here?" My voice echoed throughout the empty hall.

I heard the sound of the double doors open behind me. A woman appeared, and with the way she was dressed, it looked like she was a secretary of some sort.

"Are you Mr. Monarch?" She asked me, surprisingly, with a smile on her face.

"Uhh, yes. I'm here for the…interview for the…internship." I still really had no full idea of what I was getting into.

"Ahh yes. I was sent to tell you that the meeting has been moved to the Professor's office. Now if you will please follow me, and I will take you there." She motioned for me as she quickly drew open the doors and started to walk.

"Oh, uhh thanks." I followed quickly in pursuit.

We arrived at a courtyard that was lush with plants decorated everywhere. Surrounding the courtyard were corridors, all leading to different offices, I assumed, as we continued down the hallway.

"You may head in there now. He is expecting you." She said, but I didn't quite pay full attention as I was still looking around.

"Oh, great. Thank you." I said as I quickly stepped through the threshold and the door closed quietly behind me.

I walked into an extravagant office. The walls were lined with numerous bookcases, all filled with books and medical journals. I heard a voice talking on the phone at the desk ahead of me. The office chair was around, so I couldn't see who, exactly, was talking. But whoever it was, finished the phone call, and spun around to meet me face to face.

"Please come take a seat. I've been expecting you." The way he said that made me cringe for some reason. The man in front of me: black suit, with a white lab coat on top, dirty blonde hair, and…sunglasses. But, it wasn't sunny. Although there was an amazing sight of the courtyard down below through the massive windows, today was n overcast day. It wasn't really the type of weather that called for sunglasses. I silently laughed in my head as I headed for the seat in front of the desk.

"_He resembles Albert Wesker so much…it's uncanny"_. I thought as I grabbed the forms from my bag, and placed it on the floor next to the chair. But as I sat down, I was not prepared for the surprise that laid in wait, right in plain sight. My eyes widened as the golden nameplate sitting on the desk caught my attention. It read, 'Albert Wesker'.

_**So yeah. That's what I wrote. Hopefully you liked it. And if you didn't...well...then...okay. I'm still a noob at writing (if you can't tell). So, if you liked it, please R&R. I don't know if I'll continue it or not. I have a bunch of others stories that I started that I wanna get back to. But I mean, if you like it, then I could do my best to write more. I do have a kinda plot already planned in my head. Also, my friends (you know who you are) tell me what you think too. I'd appreciate it. Ok. I've taken up too much of your time already. Thanks for reading. :D If you have any questions or anything, leave it in a review or PM me directly. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2: Yeah, I Think I'm Guna Go

_**Ok, so I actually wrote another chapter for this story (That is a huge accomplishment for me just to let you know). I wrote this chapter on my iPhone (so if there are some errors, let me know [autocorrect fails sometimes]) as I have been busy on my computer trying to restore my iTunes library after accidentally deleting all of my music -_-. FAIL. But here it is. Hopefully it doesn't suck too bad...Well, I'll meet you guys at the bottom.**_

"Is there...a problem?" Wesker noticed my eyes that were affixed on his desk. I was still processing in my head exactly how this could be happening. It took me a few seconds to realize he had said something.

"Hmm? What? Oh...no. No problem." My hesitation was far too obvious. And I could tell from the glare that Wesker was giving me that he knew that something was up.

"Very well." That was the only stone-cold reply I received that sent shivers down my spine. "As you are aware, I require some "assistance" with some research on a particular "pathogen" that I am currently experimenting on."

I gulped. That didn't sound good.

"From what I have heard about you, you are an exceptional student, and you would be...beneficial. Wesker put his-of course- gloved hands together and continued to stare me down from behind his black sunglasses. I returned the glare subtlety.

"And where did you hear that?" I asked.

"I happened to visit your high school to speak with your teachers, and what they told me was...very reassuring." Wesker readjusted his glasses.

_Great...being smart is going to get me killed... _I thought as I displayed a fake smile. Wesker cleared his throat. He was staring at the papers I was holding in my hands.

"Hmm? Oh..." I handed them over to him.

"Now, to discuss the matter as to how you shall be assisting me..." I began to clench my hands. Nothing can ever be good coming from Wesker. "...you shall be accompanying me to my main laboratory for further research and experimentation." My clamped hands began to sweat and I was starting to feel anxious. I swear I saw him hide a grin behind his hands as soon as he said that.

I knew I had to try to get out of there. I quickly grabbed my bad and stood up.

"You know. This sounds great and all, but I just don't think I can be that much used to you. So I think I'll just let you be..." I slowly began to back away from him and towards the door. By the expression on Wesker's face, I could tell he did not appreciate what I was trying to do. He stood up. Upset. I quickly turned and tried a sprint for the door. But by the time I turned around, Wesker was already standing in between the door and me. As he began to approach me, I began to back away from him.

"Ok, look. Let's stop pretending I don't know who you truly are and what's really going on here, Albert Wesker.

Next thing I knew, I was flying towards one of the bookshelves, and my back made hard contact with it. I fell to the floor with books falling all around me. By the time I recovered, all I could see was Wesker's dark figure looming above me.

He grabbed me with his famous -grab you by the neck because I'm infinitely times more powerful than you are and I could break your neck...if I wanted to...- throat grabs.

"Let...me...go..." I managed to get out while gasping for air.

"How very smart you are Mr. Monarch." I could feel his grip tighten. "But what can you-a mere teenage boy-do about it?"

"Look...just go...ahead...and...kill me..." I struggled, hoping Wesker wouldn't call the bluff. His grip didn't weaken, but he did say something instead.

"If I had any desire to kill you, your body would be hanging limp in my grasp."

I rolled my eyes at that remark, and continued to grunt, trying to pry his hands off, but to no avail. "So, I do suggest if you wish to continue living, you begin to obey me. I am your boss after-all. I shall not tolerate your insubordinate behavior." He dropped me to the floor. I coughed continuously as I tried to recover my air.

"Now, as I was saying: you shall come with me for the reason being that we will be traveling across the country in order to retrieve supplies and data needed for my research. He said as he turned and began to stroll across to the other side of the office.

"Sounds like a party..." I mumbled. Luckily Wesker didn't hear me.

"You will be ready at 8am Friday morning. Bring any necessities that you may think you need." He turned back around, noticing I was still on the floor. He walked back over to me and lifted me up on my feet by my arm. "Do you understand?" I let out a small sigh.

"Yeah. Whatever." I said, avoiding his gaze-affixed to the floor. It seemed my informal reply did not sit well with Wesker.

"Mr. Monarch, need I remind you of the consequences you shall receive for disrespecting me?" I growled.

"Yes. I understand."

"Good."

_How am I supposed to get out of this now? I doubt my mom will believe my boss is an infamous antagonist from a video game. She doesn't even know who Wesker is. She won't believe me if I tell her this. What the hell am I supposed to do? Just go with him? I really have no choice at this point. I got to keep my eye on him at all times. I need to make sure I'm always one step ahead of him._

My head was bombarded with thoughts. But none were of any help.

"But why me?" I asked, grabbing my bag once again and dusting myself off. I sort of yelled it out, and that grabbed Wesker's attention.

"Because—" He began as he held up his hands in a shrug. "—whether you like it or not, you are vital for my…project."

"But don't you even have the slightest concern that I could—I don't know—possibly sabotage everything, or find out your true motives?" I protested, as I crossed my arms. "Not even the slightest concern?"

"Why would I be concerned about you? You, boy, are nothing more than my subordinate who is going to obey my every command." He glared at me, while all the same grinning his grin of victory.

_And there was your first mistake—because you never want to underestimate me. You don't know what I'm capable of…_ I chuckled silently in my head. _It's not just one teenager you need to worry about…_

But Wesker was able to see my reaction.

"And just what is so funny, Mr. Monarch?" I could see him clench his fists.

"Oh, I'm just thinking of all the fun we're going to have, you and I." I poked at my temple.

"Well, I would advise that you be concerned for your own well-being…" He growled as he readjusted his glasses.

"Of course." I shrugged. "Oh, and if you don't mind me asking...where are we going first?" I asked, throwing my bag over my shoulder. Wesker walked back to his desk and sat down, pinching the bridge of his nose before spinning around in his chair to stare out the windows.

"Texas."

_**So yeah. I tried to be a little funny in this chapter, but I remembered that I have a poor sense of humor, so if it wasn't that funny for your taste, then I'm sorry :(. For whatever reason, my OCs always have a rebellious nature when it comes to Wesker. Just another part of my personality, personally. But yes. We are headed to Texas to start. Who will we run into there? Any guesses? No? Well, it's a surprise! And it will happen next chapter (if I hopefully get around to it). R&R if you like. I appreciate it. :D So...umm...any questions or concerns, leave them in a review or send me a PM. Let me know what you would want to see in this story, and I'll try to incorporate some ideas into it. :D I'm off to write for my other stories, and continue to fix my iTunes. -_- 'Till next time! **_


End file.
